When Day Meets Night
by Syolie
Summary: When you think your destined to be alone, what do you do when you have no choice but to accept some ones company. RxR please Yullen. some Lucky Me no Owny D grayman, all rights and love to Katsura Hoshino!
1. Chapter 1

When Day Meets Night.

Chapter one.

Allens POV.

You think you've had a good life or even a pretty shitty one? Don't think you're the only one ya know. My names Allen Walker, I'm about 5"7 (I dare you to call me short) and I'm 18. I've actually been 18 for a long time; I was born in London, England in 1887 on the 25 of December and died on the 12 of April 1905. Yeah I know your confused, the years like what 2008 already nearly 2009, I should be 121, well technically I am but physically I'm 18, frozen in time at the age of 18, you may have guessed by know what I am, yeah you got it a vampire, and yes we do exist, no crosses don't scare us I actually quite like 'em hah, and we can go out in daylight and sunlight doesn't hurt, it just….. Well that's another matter and before you ask garlic doesn't do a thing, well it does stink a bit but it wont repel us so easily. We live in America now near to nowhere in particular, we as in my family and me. We live in the biggest house you have ever seen. We choose to live further out from the humans nearer the forests; you see we try not to hunt humans too much, so the next best thing is? Yeah you guessed it, the wildlife, not as good but it's better than nothing I guess. I am at New York University right now studying Literature, I guess this is were the story starts, when he opened the door to the room and a breeze blew his scent gently across the room, strong yet subtle a mix of steel and jasmine.

End of pov.

The door shut with a low thud and the breeze halted, but Allen now sat rigid in his seat. He heard the feet of the boy walk slowly down the isle between the raised seats, he came to the front and turned right, his long black hair held in its high ponytail swaying slightly, Allen could hear his heartbeat, smell his delicious scent and was now staring at the boy his face masked with slight curiosity whilst he fought with his instinct to grab said boy and run,

'No, no, no.' he thought as the boy walked closer and with each step Allen was closer to losing to his senses, he gripped the table with his left hand and felt the metal giving way to his inhuman strength, he bent it back into shape trying not to be noticed, the boy had passed by and was now seated at the back. Allen could hear his every breath, every pulse and the way he allowed his books to fall onto the desk blew his scent in the wrong direction, towards Allen. Allen clenched his teeth, his jaw becoming hard. He turned to see the boy more clearly. He met dark cobalt blue eyes, he saw the slight tilt to the boys' eyes, the harsh scowl his lips made, his olive shin the way his chin was shaped, his slender neck. His eyes stopped there and with a lot of determination his eyes went back to the dark ones. They were staring back, the scowl on the boys face had lessened slightly as he stared at Allen.

The dark eyed teen, called Kanda Yu, had only just sat down in his class and gotten ready to work when he felt a pair of eyes on him, he raised his head and met Light silver blue eyes, he stared back frozen, the boy was looking him over. Kanda couldn't help but look over the boys face, his pale complexion, his pale eyes, the way his face looked as if he'd just lost all of his baby fat and showed delicate looking cheek bones, his like pink lips that could be compared to sakura blossom. He met his eyes again and noticed to scar over his left eye, scar? Maybe it was a tattoo. Then he saw the boy was looking at him with a frown forming and his eyebrows rose slightly, then the boy whipped around as the teacher strode in. This staring confrontation had only lasted a few seconds but to both of the boys it felt as if it had gone on forever.

"Okay today we will be looking into themes and symbolism in J.D. Salinger's 'The Catcher in the Rye.' Can anyone who has bothered to read the book tell me one very prominent theme in the book?"

Kanda saw the white haired boy slowly put up his hand,

"There is a theme of innocence and how Holden wishes to protect this innocence."

Kanda was hypnotised by this boys voice, it sounded like a heavenly song to his ears, and he was now staring at the back of the boys' head.

"Yes good Mr Walker, that's a key theme in this novel, and now Mister Kanda can you tell me a theme or symbol you picked up on?"

Kanda looked up at the teacher and spoke,

"The red hunting hat the Holden buys is a symbol of his like of the strange and different and when he wares it, it symbolises his self induced alienation."

"Yes that's good." The teacher turned to the board and started writing, Allen had listened to Kandas' voice with such attention he heard every breath he took and the way his deep voice had moved around the room. The rest of the class seemed to take an eternity to both Allen and Kanda. But then after and hour of note taking the teacher closed his notes,

"Alright that's it for today, time to go."

Allen was up from his chair and out of the room before most students had finished packing away their books. Kanda watched as Allen left the room,

'He moves so gracefully, like he's flying,' as kanda was watching, Allen turned and met eyes with him, his face was emotionless ad then he was gone.

Kanda sighed,

"Yu-chan!!"

"Don't call me by my first name baka-usagi",

The red head full on tackle-hugged Kanda,

"How was your class Yu?"

Kanda looked at his friend Lavi, he looked away and thought for a second and caught sight on the white haired boy meeting with a tall darker skinned man, they met eyes again then the boy called Walker disappeared again. Kanda sighed again,

"It was fine," he said in a confused voice. Lavi had looked at what had taken Kandas attention,

"Ah yeah the big guy was in my class, creepy dude but had a weird aura round 'im, his name was Tiki or something."

By now Lavi had straightened up and was looking at his friend with a concerned face,

"Com'on I'm hungry lets get to the canteen for lunch, ohh I have History after lunch what about you Yu?"

"Practical art."

They headed off in the direction of the canteen, both thinking, Kanda; about the white haired boy and Lavi; wondering what was on the menu today.

"Allen, are you ok?"

Tiki was staring down at his elder brother, wondering what the matter could be.

"Tiki, erm, have you ever found yourself in the situation where, some one smells so much better than everything else, so much so it blocks all you senses and.."

Tiki cut him off,

"Yes"

Allen was surprised, "What?!? When?"

"In my Modern studies class."

"Really?"

"Yeah his scent hit me, he smelt of books and Cloves" Tiki said with a serene smile on his face. Allen stared at him incredulously.

"You too huh?"

Allen started, and then sat down at their usual table.

"Tiki, you don't seem to mind it was a boy who smells so to you"

"I don't really, no" he laughed, scaring some people sitting nearby, "Ha-ha woops, better keep the mood light in here huh." He smiled at Allen. Tiki had this special power, he could control the moods of people, make them feel as if they were confronted by their worst nightmare or calm and happy like in their happiest dreams, your wondering if Allen is 'special' like this too? Well he can see things for what they really are with his left eye, he can see through lies and see what a person truly fears, over all his eye sees all. Allen felt Tikis gift going into affect and the atmosphere in the room lightened, felt by everyone.

"What about you Allen, I saw you staring at that tall, dark haired boy."

If Allen could have blushed he would be bright red right now, but Tiki had to do with being amused with Allen's' mask slipping to show a bewildered and panicky look.

"Ye-yeah so what?"

Allen pouted, when Tiki laughed,

"Tiki-nii what are you doing to poor Allen san?"

They had now been joined by their sisters Linali and Road who was now clinging to he arm. Allen stared warningly at Tiki who spoke "Nothing" through a subdued laugh. The four siblings sat together through-out lunch, Road warning them when Kanda or Lavi stared over at them Road had a way of seeing the future, but these futures could change as soon as the person chose to change their decision, oh and lets not forget Linali, she can run faster than anyone and her legs are very powerful, she took up kickboxing but had to leave the class since she almost killed some of her fellow students.

Lavi and Kanda spent lunch chatting one-sidedly and kept glancing quickly over at that table. When time came for their classes they all strode off. Unlucky for Allen, Kanda was in his practical art class too. Unluckily for Lavi he had Tiki in his History class, and for both sets the only free seat were next to each other, and in unison Lavi and Allen said,

"Now I'm in hell!"

* * *

OK that's all for now, comments are appreciated and if you want me to continue please say so \/ ^_^

I do not own J.D. Salinger's The Catcher in the Rye, all rights to J.D.


	2. Chapter 2

When Day Meets Night.

Chapter Two.

The wind whipped past his face, though to him it felt as if it was only a very gentle breeze. He sighed, how could his world have taken this turn? Just one human who is more captivating than anything he had ever seen in his life and now he was lowered to the level of 'human' infatuation, the dark haired boy would not leave his mind, he sighed again irritably. How could this happen, he looked about himself, Tiki was running a few feet behind him smiling, eyes shut. 'He's probably thinking about the red haired boy again' Allen looked ahead of him to where Linali was running with Road on her back, not even the small girl could slow down Linali, he huffed out a breath, not that he needed to. Allen went so far into his thoughts he just clipped a tree with his left arm, though no damage came to Allen the tree lost a sizeable chunk and groaned as if in protest of its sudden mutilation.

"Ever heard the saying 'It a tree falls in the forest and there is no one alive around does it make a sound?'" he heard Tiki ask.

"Tiki-nii I think it didn't have the 'there is no-one alive' part in it", replied Road staring back at Tiki with her small smirk,

"Ah yes, I stand corrected Road."

"Plus if we weren't here we'd probably still hear it you know", Linali stated.

"And the fact there is no 'living' person here either" Road added in a bored voice. Tiki laughed at the comment and they ran in silence once again. Allen once again became lost in his thoughts…

-Flashback-

Allen had just set out his sketches and the equipment he would need for today for is art project when for the second time that day he was assaulted by that dizzying scent and once again his jaw tightened and he became rigid in his seat, he knew that the only free seat in the class was next to him, he cursed so low under his breath a dog would have trouble hearing it. The he heard that voice,

"Eh, h-hey, this is the only seat left and I was wondering if you minded me sitting here?"

Allen looked up and met those dark eyes once again then quickly looked away, eh would have been blushing if he could have,

"Of course, it is the only seat left isn't it?"

Kanda mind slapped himself and sat down, Allen looked at the boy again and saw he felt uncomfortable, and then as if acting on his old human instincts he said,

"I'm Allen Walker, it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance "

Allen Looked Kanda full in the eyes and smiled.

Kanda was taken a back, Allen's pale eyes were like silver fire and his smile though small had a genuine appearance to it, this was all foreign to Kanda who had never had anyone act this way to him this way before, he shook his head when he realised he was staring.

"Kanda Yuu", he stuttered out.

"You name sounds Japanese, am I right?" Allen's eyes were no longer burning, but bored into Kanda and he felt as if Allen could see more than he was letting on.

"Yeah, I-I just transferred here from Tokyo."

"You English is very good, may I call you Kanda?"

"Eh-yeah, if you want. English was one of my better subjects."

"Along with Literature and art?"

Kanda who had no words left simply nodded, the teacher chose that time to come over to explain to Kanda what his assignment for this semester was. For the rest of the hour the two sat in a slightly more comfortable silence, which was broken when they were told it was time to leave, Kanda then spoke before he had thought,

"I guess I'll see you around the university? Maybe you could show me around sometime", 'Gah maybe you could show me around sometime, smooth kanda!'

As Kanda was mentally thrashing himself Allen surprised him out of it by saying,

"Yes, we wouldn't want you getting lost would we." He smiled dazzling Kanda. They walked along the corridor until they came across Tiki who had by the looks of it cornered Lavi and seemed to be harassing him,

"Tiki please don't chat up the other students, its not very nice experience for them."

At that point Lavi ran for cover behind Kanda who

"Che'd".

As Allen and Tiki walked off Tiki called out,

"See you later bunny boy!" and smiled a smile that would put any demon to shame, Allen saw Lavi shiver behind Kanda,

"Dear god Tiki, you have to control yourself"

"I could say the same about you Allen, what did you do to that boy, he was staring at you as if-"

Tiki was cut off when Allen started to run, he sighed and chased after him.

-End of Flashback-

They had reached home and all went their separate ways, Linali and Road went to watch T.V., Tiki went off to the library and Allen found himself outside a very familiar door.

"Yes Allen?"

Allen opened the door and went inside and sat opposite the bespectacled man behind it, he hesitated then he spoke,

"Louis, I need to ask you something."

"Of course Allen, you already know I will answer to the best of my abilities."

The blonde Man behind the desk smiled at his eldest 'son' and put down his book.

"Well, th-theres this person, at the university, em and well they're human but, eh, but they're scent its like drug for me, I've only just met them and well I'm confused, I feel as if I want to get closer but I know that to keep them safe should stay away but I don't know what to do or what's happening to me."

Louis looked at his son thinking how to answer his question when, he suddenly smiled,

"Allen dearest, why are you so afraid to ask for help?" Allen felt a pair of arms hug his shoulders and looked up into the face of his 'mother', Sophie, Louis mate or wife if it's easier to understand. Allen dropped his head and felt the arms leave him,

"Allen", he looked up, "What you have just described to me is exactly how I felt when I met your mother, when Linali found Road and what Tiki came to me with last year about a boy from his class."

Allen sat there, confused,

"So what does it mean?"

"That persons blood sings to you, you've found one of the few people on earth who is enough for you my dear." Sophie smiled at him. She tilted her head when he had no response. Louis intervened,

"Allen, you've found your mate."

Allen became a statue of shock and confusion, his mate, this boy, seriously. Then a thought hit him,

"Wait you know that Tikis ma- well he's a boy too and you don't mind?"

Sophie smiled at her son again, she walked round the desk and laid her hand on Louis shoulder and he put his hand over hers.

"I know we each have come from our own times each Allen and in your fathers, yours and mine, homosexuality was frowned on, we cannot deny it now in this day and age and heaven forbid we would deny you something that may make you truly happy Allen, boy or girl."

Louis carried on for her,

"Look at how happy Linali and Road are together, when Linali first joined us she was so withdrawn, as if there were no reason for her to exist, but then by chance she finds this child who shows no fear of her, we could not be so callous as to put her back into that darkness over such a little matter of gender."

"So Allen tell me who this lucky human is to have caught your special eye."

He hesitated, this time only over how much he actually knew about this boy,

"His name is Kanda Yuu…"

"Japanese I see."

"Yeah, erm well he seems to be around 19 or 20", His parents nodded encouraging him, "He's in both of my classes and he stares at me a lot, its quite disconcerting."

After about 45 minutes of his parents giving him pointers and telling him "Its normal" every few minutes Allen wandered to his room. He shut the door quietly and looked around his light spacious room, at the shelves full of books, paper, sketches, music and other nick-knacks and then to his large deep sofa that was cluttered with his art supplies. He walked over to the couch and settled down, picked up his pad and a pencil and started to draw. The pencil scratching over the paper was a sound that Allen found comforting, he sat there drawing the perfect lines and plains of a boys face, he did not notice till the hair he was drawing went past the boys shoulder did he acknowledge he was drawing Kanda, he stopped and stared at the picture. He was interrupted from his staring contest with the picture when there was a knock at the door and Roads head popped round the door

"Allen-nii were going hunting now are you coming?"

"Yes Road, I'll meet you outside."

Road disappeared, he set down the pad, giving it one last look and headed for the door, cracking his knuckles as he went getting ready for what ever was thrown at him next,

'I hope I can handle it all' he thought to himself, staring at the starry night sky and the crescent moon.

Somewhere in the midst of New York in an apartment a tall dark eyed, dark haired boy stared at the same crescent moon, comparing it to Allen Walker, it didn't turn out too well for the moon.

TTFN people!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own D Gray Man! So please don't sue/kill/berate me.

-------------------------------

When Day Meets Night Chapter 3

Kanda POV

He felt his muscles loosen then tighten, loosen, tighten,

"Jeeze Yu chan how long are you gonna take!!"

A vein on Kandas temple twitched, he ignored the annoying red head, he returned to his workout.

"Yuuuuuu!!!"

Kanda swung round and almost chopped Lavis head off with Mugen, he gave a warning glare and returned to ignoring the boy who was now sitting quiet on the floor of the gym room picking at the carpet. After half an hour he had finished his cool down and was heading for the showers, he stopped as a bottle of water was thrust in front of him,

"Gotta keep hydrated Yu chan, don't wanna get a nasty headache",

"Che, I already have one in the form of a very annoying red head, now move so I can shower" Lavi backed off and looked sad, at this Kanda snatched the bottle and murmured a 'Thank you'. Lavi heard this and bounded out the door to his class, which he was late to and Kanda was also late in arriving to his practical art class. The teacher told him sternly the disadvantages of being late to class, collected his supplies and sat at his table with Allen. Allen of course was well aware pf Kanda since he had entered the room and smelt the fresh smell coming from Kanda, he pinched himself, which didn't hurt but old habits die-hard.

"So" Kanda looked up from his work at the sound of Allen's voice, "Why were you late for class", he had a cross between a smirk and a smile on face which Kanda identified as cute and mentally slapped himself for think that, 'men are not cute!', 'Well this one is" a voice in his head retorted which he hushed quickly,

"I was training, I'm eh here on a scholarship for my sword skills, I'm in the fencing club."

"Hm, that's interesting, you know my brother is in the fencing club too, Tiki, as well as a few other clubs as well", Allen smiled warmly at Kanda,

"Are you in any clubs Walker san?"

"Allen"

"What?"

Allen smiled again, looked back down to his painting and said, "You can call me Allen." He looked up and answered, "And yes I'm in the music club, I play piano as well as some others I have picked up."

"Not the art club then?" Kanda was looking at his sketch, a miniscule blush set on his cheeks.

"No, but I am part of the Library club, mostly for the books than the company though."

Kanda nodded, "Lavis in that club, his Granddad is the Librarian here."

Allen tilted his head to the side and replied, "You red headed friend? Yes he's ehm, lively." He chuckled at his choice of words.

"Pain n the ass too" Kanda scowled,

"But he's your friend so he's has to have some redeeming features to him."

Kanda suddenly noticed the way Allen spoke, like he was from the 18 hundreds or something but slightly modernised, but he replied

"He does I guess, sometimes."

Allen laughed, people turned to stare,

"Well sometimes is better than nothing, I guess", he smiled right at Kanda. He felt his face heat up and looked down.

"I'll have to apologies to Lavi when I see him next" Allen said absentmindedly, "For what?"

"Well for the way my brother acted towards him, and for stealing you away this lunch time, but I think Tiki has plans for him."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, he decided he didn't want to know.

"You have no objections then?"

"To what?"

"Having lunch with me," Allen leaned over the table slightly and picked up a pencil, eyes never leaving Kandas.

"….not really" said Kanda quietly, Allen simply smiled as he worked a pattern into his paint with the pencil.

They walked towards the lunch hall talking about their art assignments and what not and Allen had barely sat down with Kanda when Tiki came over and interrupted them,

"Allen we need to go home, now" Allen raised a silver eyebrow,

"What's wrong Tiki?"

"Louis phoned, Rhode had an" he looked sideways at kanda "accident, Louis needs us at home."

Allen stood up and looked at Kanda and smiled sadly, "Sorry, take a rain cheque?",

Kanda Scowled slightly at Tiki and nodded, "See you tomorrow I guess."

With that Allen and Tiki were walking quickly from the hall, just the Lavi sat down across from Kanda in the seat Allen had just vacated,

"Sup Yu?"

"Nothing." He poked as his soba noodles the started to eat. Lavi stared at him,

"Yeah, you know that Tiki guy?"

"Not really"

"Well anyway, he's like Allen chans Bro or something yeah?"

Kanda nodded, his mouth full of noodles,

"Great you can ask Al chan what his brother like eh likes you know coz you're all chummy with him!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because! Sides Tiki seems to like me, in a sort of perverted way and he's kinda hot too I guess."

Kanda banged his head off the table and sighed.

"Thanks Yu chan!"

"Don't call me that you baka!"

Meanwhile, Tiki and Allen had made it back home and found Rhode having a fit,

"It's a strong one this time, stronger than any she's had before" Louis looked at Rhode sadly, ""Help her Tiki, Allen".

Tiki set to work putting a calming mood around Rhode as she had her visions, and Allen knelt beside her and looked to see what she was seeing.

"Shit!"

"What!?!" chorused Louis, Sophie, Tiki and Linali.

"They're coming" Allen looked wide eyed at his family.

"Shit…"

"No they CANT!!!"

"Louis! What are we going to do!"

Louis, clenched his fists and some bones cracked, the answer he gave was so simple, but chilled them to their bones,

"Prepare."


	4. Chapter 4

When Day Meets Night

Chapter 4

Kanda sat at the back of the English literature class; he had a good vantage point to look over the class and more importantly the white haired moyashi, who wasn't in his regular seat. The class had started fifteen minutes ago and Allen was nowhere to be seen. He was tapping his pen against the table in a slow rhythm. He was earning himself a glare from the girl next to him. He didn't care. Where was he? Allen was never late to a class; he was always here when Kanda walked in. This morning he had been ready to walk over and sit next to the white haired boy but his usual space had been empty. Kanda was starting to worry, 'Damn, its not like missing one day means he's in trouble, but where the hell is he?'

Another five minutes of taking notes had passed when the door to the room was opened and shut again quickly. Allen Walker hurried into the room, ignoring the disappointed look from the professor and the curious glances from other students and sat down in his usual seat, he quickly took out his notes and a pen and started to scribble down what was on the board. Kanda noticed Allen wasn't in his normal smart outfit of a white shirt and black pants and shoes but in made to look scruffy dark jeans, a dark grey hoody with some design on it and a dark blue t-shirt with trainers. He would have decided that Allen looked good today if his hair hadn't seemed less bright; it was tied back, his whole being right now screamed 'under pressure'. Kanda also noticed that Allen's left hand was bandaged, he felt dread pool in his stomach but ignored it, it was probably nothing serious.

When the class had finished and everyone had filed out the room Kanda stayed back and stood at the end of Allen's row, waiting for the pale boy. Allen gathered up his things and sighed, it had been a long night, setting up surveillance around the house and surrounding woods. Allen had been busy all night connecting wires and setting up software programmes and such, not that he was tired, just mentally wiped, the idea of 'them' coming anywhere near him again made him shiver.

"Hey moyashi, you ok?"

Kandas voice broke through his slight terror; he was standing in the lecture hall alone with Kanda. He blinked, then what Kanda had said sunk in.

"Moyashi?" He raised an eyebrow at Kanda and smiled in amusement, "I didn't realise we were on a nickname basis yet Kanda." He laughed tiredly. Kanda's cheeks tinged with pink, Allen couldn't help but stare, the fresh blood flowing to his face, almost too much to resist, almost. Allen's restraint kicked in. Kanda looked down slightly and said, "You didn't answer my question, are you ok?"

Allen blinked. Kanda was worried about him? Allen looked at Kanda curiously, "Yes I'm quite alright, thank you Kanda."

"You look tired."

Allen smiled. "Yes I believe staying up all night can do that to you."

Kanda met Allen's gaze and felt his cheeks warm up, he stepped aside as Allen came closer so he could lead the way to the door. "Why were you up all night?"

Allen turned slightly as he walked through the door and looked at Kanda as if wondering what to say. "I had to make sure Rhode was alright through the part of the night and I was busy uploading new software to the computers."

Kanda walked up beside him and noticed they weren't headed to the lunch hall but somewhere else, "Why?"

Allen chuckled, "We each took turns looking after her and then I was awake and needed something interesting to do."

"And uploading software is an interesting pass time then?" Kanda couldn't help a small smirk cross his face, which Allen didn't miss.

"Yes well, it wasn't so much the uploading but the finished project that was interesting."

"Which was?"

"Setting up surveillance cameras." Allen opened a door to an outside courtyard, which was quite empty except for a few others who chose the peace and quiet over the noisy lunchroom.

"What would you need surveillance cameras for?" Kanda enquired.

Allen mentally winced, he'd let too much slip, he shouldn't feel so comfortable around a human as to tell him things he would rather keep a secret. He thought quickly, "For fun" he said lamely. Ha sat down on a stone bench and rested his back against a tree, crossing his legs, sitting facing Kanda.

"For fun." Kanda quoted Allen and sat on the other end of the bench, straddling it. Allen shrugged.

"It was something new to do, quite a learning experience actually." He smiled. Kanda nodded, they sat in silence for a few minutes, Kanda watched as Allen closed his eyes and smiled as the slight breeze played across his face. Kanda could have sat there all day just staring at Allen. He blushed madly at the thought. He then remembered his 'promise' to Lavi.

"Allen, what sort of things is your brother interested in?"

Allen opened one eye and peered at Kanda, he grinned showing his teeth, he watched curiously as Kanda's human instincts screamed at the sight. "Oh I see now," he chuckled, Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Are you just using me to get to Tiki?" He watched as Kandas confused expression changed to one of minor disgust, he laughed.

"No, Lavi wants to know what your brother likes."

"Ahh so Lavi is falling for Tikis devilish charms now," he smiled, not bearing his teeth this time, "Well he likes Lavi."

"Yeah I think we all guessed that." Kanda smirked.

"Yes, yes how silly of me, hmmm, he likes card games, though I'm sure he'd like anything Lavi gave him", 'his blood even more so' Allen kept the last part to himself.

"Card games?"

"Yes Tiki is a gambler, we play when we're bored."

"Ok, what about you?"

Allen opened both eyes and look at Kanda confused, "Pardon?"

Kanda looked a bit uncomfortable but pushed it aside, "What do you like?"

"Most things." Allen said cryptically. Kanda "che'd."

"You really want to know what I like?" Allen asked.

"Well yes."

"Ok, I like to generally be in quiet peaceful atmospheres, I like books, music and art in general, I dare say I like a bit of adventure and a spot of poker here and there, I like m family and to be in company but not crowded and I really like to be on time."

"You like being on time?" Kanda asked.

"Yes and if we leave now we'll be on time to art." Kanda watched as Allen stood up and started to walk back to the doors, he stood and hurried to catch up with the white haired boy. As they walked down a corridor they talked about their art projects. Kanda noticed he was getting some glares from girls as they passed; Allen noticed Kandas hesitation and saw the passing glares, the girls looked away when they noticed Allen watching them.

"Ignore them Kanda."

"Who?"

"The girls, they see an attractive boy and instantly cal dibs, then when someone braver than them comes along and talks to said boy they get angry, of course they have no right but we cant help what others feel, they're just jealous." Allen looked slightly annoyed. Kanda was saved from the disgusting thoughts of those girls; he could tell exactly what they were thinking. They see something they like and they expect it to be theirs just like that.

"You look quite annoyed." Kanda felt stupid pointing out the obvious, but the sentence had slipped past his lips as he stood holding the door open for the smaller teen. Allen looked up surprised, he felt embarrassed he'd let his emotions slip through, he'd have to work of his frustration by sparring with Tiki later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Art passed quickly for the pair and sooner than Kanda would have liked he said goodbye to Allen and watched Tikis car drive off. Lavi and Kanda stood on the sidewalk and waited for the street to clear enough for them to cross, they walked in silence until Kanda felt an elbow nudge his side,

"So?"

Kanda pushed Lavis elbow away, "What, baka."

"Did you ask Al-chan for me?" Lavi was bouncing with excitement.

Kanda sighed, "He said Tiki liked card games and gambling, or anything you would get him."

Lavi played with his scarf as he took on the new information, "Card games and gambling eh."

"That's what he said." Kanda fished out keys from his bag and unlocked the door to their apartment; he pushed open the door and walked into the space dumping his bag and keys on the kitchen table. He heard Lavi shut the door. Hey Yu, did you notice Al-chans hand?"

Kanda who was now seated on the couch twitched his head to the side, showing Lavi he was listening. "It was bandaged, didn't see what was wrong."

Lavi sat down opposite Kanda, "Tiki was worried about him, said Allen never had to bandage his hand before, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong though."

"Che."

Lavi looked over at Kanda and realised he was seeing something in the other boys face he hadn't seen there in years, worry. It was only slight, due to Kanda needing to mask most emotions but still evidently there, in his eyes, the subtle way his lips had pursed and dragged down at the corner and the slight crease in his brow. He knew better than to poke fun at him, Kanda never did are said anything unless he really ment it.

"Well time to cheer up Yu-chan, you know what will turn you frown upside down?"

Glare.

"Whaaat?"

Glare.

"There are posters up for the uni's Halloween party, you should invite Al-chan!"

For once Lavi had made a plan that Kanda was willing to participate in, not for the party experience, no Kanda was an anti-social bastard, but the chance to be with Allen outside class/university times was appealing to him. Very appealing. Lavi noticed the changed looked in Kandas eye and broke out in a grin.

"Good, I've already invited Tiki and I've planned out costumes."

Kanda resumed glaring at Lavi.

"Don't worry Yu, its nothing too embarrassing, but you better ask Allen tomorrow, the party is on the 31st and it's the 29th tomorrow!"

Kanda nodded and Lavi whooped and clapped his hands.

"Lets order pizza to celebrate, your paying Yu chan."

"BAKA!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Allen walked the corridors of his home, feeling slightly claustrophobic; he thanked whatever divine being exists that vampires did not have to sleep in coffins. As he walked passed Tikis door he heard the rustling of clothes and soft curses, he poked his head into the room to see Tiki, who usually was a very clean and tidy person, standing in the middle of his large room surrounded by clothes scattered over the floor.

"Tiki, may I ask what are you doing?"

Tiki looked up to see Allen in his doorway, "Ah lad there you are."

"Tiki I know sometimes you are victim to stupidity, but why search your closet to try and find me?"

Tiki looked slightly hurt, "Stupidity, huh, no lad I was looking for an outfit for the Halloween party Bunny boy invited me to, I could use your help."

"Halloween party, I pray to god Tiki you are not going as Dracula, you know how Krory gets when we do that."

Tiki laughed, "No, no, this time I'm being something I'm not and have plenty excuse."

Allen rolled his eyes, he walked through the clothing sniffing and picking up items as he went, he snatched the top hat from Tikis bed and placed the garments in Tikis hands and shoved him into his bathroom. Tiki walked out a few seconds later, looking quite gothic, "Hmmm we could use some fake blood on the cuffs and collar, Tiki unbutton the top two buttons." Tiki complied.

"What exactly is the look supposed to be Allen?"

"Jack the Ripper."

Tiki sighed, "For the last time Allen that wasn't me, I was merely in the wrong place that once and now you wont believe me."

"Yes, convincing story Tiki, you just happened upon the dead prostitutes body the night you went out for a stroll and company and the blood wasn't hers, it was from some rats you snacked on," Allen looked up at Tiki with an eyebrow raised.

"That's my story lad, I didn't do it, ok maybe I had my fair share of the lovely ladies but I would never leave evidence behind, you think I wanted us to have to move all the way to Romania?"

"Fine, still, you do make a good Jack the Ripper."

Tiki sighed in defeat, "I wonder what Jim would say to that."

"Anyway, what Halloween party is it you're going to, I've seen posters around the campus."

"Yeah, that's the one, Lavi asked me during Modern Studies, is heart was jumping around like a jackrabbit, quite tempting."

"Is that all you think about?"

"What's wrong if it is?"

"Restraint Tiki, it's a good thing, I know naturally we only need 2 or 3 people a year to keep going, but just because we have a ahem varied diet does not mean you can have a taste as you fancy."

"I don't think that Allen." Tiki tried to look innocent; he failed badly, "Has your eye candy asked you to go yet?"

"His name is Kanda and no he hasn't asked me."

Allen sat on Tikis couch and watched as his brother go back to the bathroom and come out seconds later in his jeans and T-shirt. He brushed his hair from his face.

"No worries lad, he'll ask soon."

"How would you know?" Allen looked up from the dumb bell he was crushing in his left hand.

"If Bunny boy does good on his word, sword boy will probably ask you tomorrow."

Allen looked back to the crushed weight in his hand and back up to Tiki who was smiling evilly at him. "What?"

"I have a pretty good idea for your costume boy."

Allen's eyebrow twitched, "You do, do you."

Tiki picked up the smaller boy with ease and waltzed out his messy room and down the hallway to Allen's room, he dropped the boy on the desk and promptly began to remove clothes from the wardrobe and ump them on the floor.

"I hope your going to clean that up Tiki." Tiki didn't answer as he searched through the mess on the floor picking out dark clothes and an alarming number of belts.

"Here try this on." He pushed the gathered garments into Allen's hands and shoved him into Allen's own bathroom.

"What ALL of it?" he asked in alarm.

"Yes, all of it, trust me on this." Tiki smiled at the unsure boy before him. He gave Allen one final push and shut the door behind the white haired boy, listening to his crumbling. Seconds later Allen strode out in the costume Tiki put together,

"I feel stupid in this Tiki."

Tiki looked down at Allen, he was dressed in black knee length boots, dark red almost black skinny jeans that hugged his legs, two belts that overlapped from opposite hips in a X shape. He had on a tight fitting black tank top with a belt attached across his chest, his left arm bare (just so you know his arm looks like it did after he got Crown Clown, but human looking, so same black design) and a fingerless glove on his right that stretched up to his elbow, he had 'fake' guns strapped to his side. He had a long black trench coat in his had that had white design on the seams, collar and cuffs.

"What am I supposed to be Tiki?"

"I was thinking 'Hired Assassin', what do you think."

"I think you know I don't like to think about that past job Tiki." He began to take off the glove when he saw the hurt puppy look that did not suit being on Tikis face, "What?"

"I'm wearing you outfit, what's wrong with what I made up for you!"

Allen hated giving in to Tiki, but he'd do anything to get that damned look of his face, "Fine, I'll wear it, if Kanda asks me to go."

"That's the spirit lad." Allen was caught in a tight hug, he patted Tikis arm, "Ok, ok calm down."

Allen felt two bodies hit him and Tiki, they toppled over, after a few seconds of being dazed Allen saw that Rhode and Linali had joined the hug and Louis and Sophie where together at the door, smiling at their family.

"Ne Allen-nii, how come your playing dress up with out me." Rhode pouted up at Allen.

"To be fair, Tiki started it." Allen pointed his one limb that wasn't stuck in the mesh of bodies at Tiki.

Louis watched as Sophie walked over and joined the group hug, he loved his family dearly, although he did miss the quiet evening he had gotten used to.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

OMG that's chapter 4 for you. Hope you liked it.

RxR as usual.

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

When Day Meets Night

Chapter 5

Allen stood in the shadow of a tall tree, watching as his siblings hunted. Tiki had brought down a bear and was busy draining it. Linali was in a clearing, teeth bared and hissing as a wild cat hissed back, they circled. The cat didn't stand a chance, one swift leap from the girl and its struggles were soon weakening in the girls embrace. Road, who never ceased to amaze Allen had gone and found the largest bear in the vicinity, she had danced out of its reach and darted in to land blows. Allen shivered as he saw the satisfaction she felt when playing with her food, letting it think it had hope then as quickly as he could blink Road had sunk in her teeth into the bears throat and brought it down in one move.

Allen sensed the creature behind him. He smiled.

"Well, well, seems the child can take care of himself." A smug voice said. Allen turned his head as a tall red head came and stood next to him, "Hmm, who's the girl with the legs?" The figure asked.

"For your own safety Cross don't try anything with her." Allen smiled innocently. The red head raised an eyebrow,

"And shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Road wouldn't be entirely happy if your tried anything with her doll."

"Ah, damn shame." Cross leered at the girl.

"What would your business be here then Cross?" Allen turned fully to the tall man, staring at him expectantly.

"I assume you are aware of the current situation with Crow?"

Allen grimaced, "Yes, they are headed here." Allen sighed, "They have a plan this time though, either we join or become test subjects."

Cross frowned and nodded, "So it's imprisonment or imprisonment with torture." He watched Allen's face, "Neither of which are compelling enough to think about accepting."

"Quite."

"Does Louis have a plan?" The red head enquired.

"He does not want it to break out into a fight, which is inevitable with these people, he is having a hard time thinking about killing another, he hopes to negotiate." Allen shook his head.

"How is Sophie taking it?" Cross asked.

Allen laughed, "As any mother whose children are in danger she is willing to do what is necessary."

"Smart woman."

"She doesn't want to lose another family." The silence that followed was heavy. Cross turned and started to walk back into the woods, "I will see you lot back at the house, Krory's coven will be arriving next week." He waved lazily and disappeared into the darkness, Allen could hear him darting through the undergrowth.

"I see Cross has arrived then." Tiki said as he came up next to Allen, Linali and Road not far behind, "Excuse me for not coming sooner but I still have a deep distaste for the man." Road nodded in agreement, she held Linali's hand tighter scowling.

"I know, but we need his help this time." Allen smiled at Tiki's slightly disgusted expression.

"Yes I know, as long as he doesn't bring any of his meals home with him again." Tiki said. Road snorted. They made their way back home in a tense silence.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was Friday the 30th of October, the day before the Halloween party and Kanda sat, nervous in his usual seat in practical art. He was irritated with himself; all he had to do was ask Allen if he was going to the party tomorrow and if he wanted to go with him. It was simple, SIMPLE! And his last chance in the day to ask Allen to go to the party, but he continued to sit there silently working on his project with the white haired boy right next to him.

Of course Allen could tell Kanda was nervous, his heartbeat was a little faster, he could smell the difference between Kanda now and his usual calm and Kanda usually made a point of talking to Allen most days. Allen was slightly worried and slightly amused at the same time, he almost couldn't keep the small smile from crossing his features. He decided to give Kanda a hand.

"Are you doing anything for Halloween Kanda?" He asked smiling. Kanda looked up and nodded,

"Yeah, that party for the university students, have you seen the posters?"

"Yes, looks interesting, my other siblings are going."

Kanda's head snapped up, "Are you not going?"

"I'm not sure," Allen swept his brush across the paper he was working on, "I have had a few invitations from some girls, but their company doesn't interest me." He looked Kanda in the eye as he said this. Kanda decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Would you go if I invited you?" He could feel the blood rush to his face. Allen watched as the dark haired boys' cheeks flushed pink, he held back a smirk, "It's quite tempting, but wouldn't you rather spend it with better company?" Allen felt slightly guilty about playing with Kanda but it was irresistible.

"No." Kanda's answer was blunt. Allen couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well then, it seems I am indeed going to the party." He swirled his paintbrush in the water pot, watching as the colours bled from the bristles and stained the clear liquid. "Would you like to meet me there or will I meet you at your apartment?"

Kanda hesitated, "Which would you prefer?" He felt like a damn girl worrying about Allen coming to his home.

"Hmm," Allen tapped his chin thoughtfully; "I believe Tiki is picking up Lavi from your place so I will come with him to get you."

Kanda nodded and tried his best not to let the smile settle on his lips. Allen watched in fascination as Kanda fought to keep his face straight. They sat, working in a comfortable silence until the end of class. Allen set away his tools and put his work in the drying station making sure the paint wasn't going to run or drip, when he was done he came back into the room to find it empty except for Kanda who was packing his sketch book away. Allen packed his bag and walked to the door with Kanda behind him. He reached for the handle to pull the door open but a larger, slender, warm hand covered his own, he could feel the pulse against the back of his wrist. The as Kanda stepped closer Allen could feel the heat coming from his body against his back. Kanda's smell enveloped him and he started to feel himself relax and his senses became dulled slightly by his intoxication.

An arm slithered round his waist as the other detached his hand from the door handle and started to turn his body around to face the taller boy. Allen was confused to how this human could have such power of him, he'd only been in a situation like this once before and it had been with a man too but Allen had been in control even in the position he had been in. He also noted that in that situation he had been holding himself back from simply turning around and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his prey, but this time, this time he had no control yet didn't feel the need to turn and drain the dark haired boy, some rational part of him mind stayed and told him he would regret it if he did but the smell was so very tempting.

Allen was suddenly aware he was pushed up back to the door, a possessive arms wrapped around his waist and his right hand was now gripping Kanda's left arm lightly. He looked up to find dark eyes staring into his light ones, he suddenly noticed how close Kanda's face was to his own. He thought back through their earlier interactions and couldn't thinks or sees anything that would have lead up to Kanda suddenly acting this way, but thoughts were wiped quickly from his mind as he felt warm soft lips press to his. His mind seemed to shut down, as he tasted Kanda, he lifted his arms to hang around the taller boys neck. The kiss was slow and sensual, Allen was slowly losing himself in the heat, in the smell and oh god that taste!

Kanda was as surprised as Allen that he started the kiss but hell; it was good, better than good. Kanda noticed through his haze how Allen felt cold and how his lips seemed strong but sift too. He enjoyed how Allen growled annoyed when he broke the kiss, he smirked as he kissed along the smaller boys jaw to his ear where tugged on the lobe gently, he enjoyed the sharp gasp Allen let out as he bit down a little harder. He nuzzled into the boys hair enjoying the scent.

He rested his forehead to Allen's and smirked, his eyes closed, he opened them though when he heated Allen chuckle and say,

"What brought this on?"

"Who knows?" Answered Kanda, "Do you mind moyashi?"

Allen hummed, "No, it was a pleasant surprise."

Allen had to hold back a whimper as Kanda stepped back, taking his warmth with him, it was then they noticed that one of Allen's hands had been playing with Kanda's ponytail, he chuckled as he felt Allen hesitantly let go of his hair. He looked to the small boy as he grabbed the retreating hand in his own.

"Your cold." He stated as he held on to Allen's hand.

Allen stilled and gently took back his hand, bring Kanda's to him and nuzzling the pulse in his wrist and even dared to nip at it gently, enjoying the sound and feel of Kanda's heart speeding up, the way his breath hitched and the look that came into the taller boys eyes.

"Hmm, enough for now, Tiki will be wondering where I am." He kissed the boys palm and let the hand go. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He waited for Kanda to leave to room first. They walked down the hall to the entrance hall to find Tiki, Linali Road and Lavi waiting for them. They said their goodbyes. Allen watched as Kanda walked away, the further away the boy got the more his control slipped,

"Tiki drive fast." He said.

Tiki raised an eyebrow, then he saw the look coming into his brothers' eyes, he nodded. Tiki drove very fats indeed.

When they reached the house Allen took off suddenly, running fast, letting his hunting senses take over as he looked for a meal. It didn't take long for him to find a herd of deer. He separated a large doe from the herd and took her down in one quick deadly attack. He drained the mammal quickly, trying to savour the warmth, but it wasn't Kanda's, the smell, but that wasn't Kanda's either and the taste was nothing. His thirst was quenched and his senses came back to him, he cast aside the body and leaned back against a tree, he shut his senses off and returned to the memories from the room,

"Your cold," Echoed in his mind.

Allen tensed, his eyes shot open and he swore, what else had Kanda noticed.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" How could he have let something like this happen! So irresponsible, though Kanda didn't seem to suspect anything and he hardly seemed to notice through his lusty haze, he argued. The secret could still be safe, but why shouldn't Kanda know?

"In time Allen."

He looked up startled out of his thinking; he saw Road and Louis standing in front of him.

"Road saw you racing off to tell Kanda." Louis explained. "You will tell him but now is not the time, especially not now."

Allen nodded in agreement, Road stared worriedly at him, "Allen-nii what happened for you to get like that, I've never seen you so, so hungry."

Allen rubbed his eyes, he licked his lips and instantly tasted Kanda there, he groaned.

"Allen?"

He felt Louis place a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Louis saw confusion and fear in his sons' eyes. "Road head back and tell the others we found Allen, we'll be back shortly after you."

Road nodded and darted off.

"Allen what happened?" Louis asked.

"He kissed me and I didn't hurt him, I couldn't then when he left I couldn't control my thirst, I have no idea what happened at all, I'm not usually so animalistic!" He felt Louis squeeze his shoulder and he looked up to see Louis smiling,

"Allen, Allen, you need not worry, its normal for him to have this affect on you, it will get easier to control it in time and it's quite impressive you held back and didn't bite him, such restraint! You have done very well." Louis pulled Allen to his feet and smiled at him. "Though I would not recommend engaging in such activities before you have fed Allen," Allen's eyes widened,

"How did you-"

"I can tell when you haven't fed Allen." Louis smiled at his son and Allen nodded, smiling embarrassedly.

"Now come, lets get home, Sophie is worried about you."

They sped off into the trees and back toward the house.

When they got back Sophie hugged Allen fiercely, "Allen do not worry me so!" She squeezed him harder, "And I thought you were the responsible one of your siblings!"

"Sorry Sophie, I didn't mean to worry you, my mind was else where." He smiled up at his adoptive mothers face and saw her smile back. She stepped away but kept a hold on his hand and dragged him into the house.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lavi was scared, he had never in his life been so afraid. What was he freaked out so badly by?

Kanda was smiling, well his version of smiling which was a smirk but the look scared Lavi all the same and he didn't dare ask Kanda what had been the cause of said smirk. The look only disappeared when Kanda scowled at the costume Lavi had left out on his bed. He was going to kill that damned rabbit if it was the last thin he ever did.

He walked out of his room with the offending article of clothing held at arms length,

"Oi baka usagi, what the hell is this supposed to be!"

Lavi had turned and promptly beamed at his friend,

"Well silly Yu-chan it's your costume, go try it on I want to see how it fits!"

Kanda growled dangerously,

"Come on Yu, it'll make you look handsome for Al-chan!"

Kanda scowled and stomped off to his room, Lavi grinned victoriously.

Kanda walked back into the room a few minutes later and stood in front of Lavi, a scowl in place.

He stood in a white shirt and deep blue waistcoat, tight black trousers on with knee length fake leather boots and a ankle length black cape with deep blue lining and a high collar with sliver fastenings holding it on his shoulders.

Lavi clapped his hands and wolf whistled, "Al-chans gonna to have a hard time resisting you tomorrow night!" He stood up and circled the longhaired boy, he hit hi fist into his palm and said, "Oh yeah, almost forgot the final piece of the costume."

He rummaged through his bag and brought out a smallish blue case and handed it to Kanda, who raised and eyebrow. His second brow joined the raised one when he saw what was in the box; he picked the fake fangs from the box and stared at them.

"You're making me go as a vampire?"

"Yup."

"Lavi?"

"Yup."

Kanda then said something Lavi was not expecting, "Thank you." He walked back into his room and closed the door behind him leaving a very stunned Lavi behind to stare at the space that Kanda had just vacated. His face broke out in a huge grin. He hummed to himself as he went back to his History report that was due on Monday. He worked for a solid 10 minutes before his phone went off in his pocket; he distractedly pulled it from his clothing and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello bunny boy."

Lavi grinned, "Why Tiki, hoe lovely of you to phone me, what could possibly be on your mind?" He heard Tiki's deep laugh.

"What is wrong with me phoning just to talk to you?"

"Nothing wrong, are you ready for the party tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm, Allen has got me a costume together, I'm just wondering if you'll like it." Lavi could practically heard Tikis smirk.

"We'll have to wait and see wont we." Lavi teased.

"Hmmmm, Lavi?" Tikis tone changed and Lavi felt his heartbeat rocket when he heard it.

"Y-yes?" Lavi Stammered.

"I can remember your taste," Lavi's hand unconsciously went to his neck that was covered by his scarf.

"Ye-yeah?" Lavi was remembering the intimate moment they had had a few days ago.

"Quite intoxicating really." Tiki's voice was like velvet and Lavi felt chills go down his spine.

"My apologies Lavi, I don't mean to tease you so, its just hard not to." Lavi relaxed when he heard Tiki Laugh.

"You seem to tease me a lot."

"Hmm, ah I have to go Bunny boy, I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"Can't wait."

And with that Tiki hung up leaving Lavi to snap his phone shut, he shivered. He had a stared at his phone for a few moments then slid it onto the tabletop and returning to his essay, jeez he needed a break. He stood from his seat and walked to his room. He flopped onto his bed, no sooner had his head touched his pillow and he was asleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

…Please don't shoot me!

Ohhhh, chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it, took me a while to do and I wasn't totally sure if I want to keep Tiki and Lavi's phone call in but decided I owed them some time.

RxR as usual.

Till next time,

Syolie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Apologies for the long wait, my exams are over and I have nothing else urgent to do so I will be updating more now, no promises on which stories or when but hey.

-x-x-x-x-x-

October 31st

Allen stared down at the guns resting in his hands; the weight brought back the memories and past. He used to get special feelings when the time to use them would come and it scared him so much right now that he could feel those feelings as he stood in his room. He retrieved a black case hidden behind hollowed out books on his shelf and flicked it open and picked out the cartridges and loaded the bullets in the magazine, being careful to handle them only with his left had, a lesson he had learned the hard way. He frowned when he noticed he was shaking slightly; he glared at his hands as he finished lading the guns and placed them in the holders situated on his sides.

"Still remember how to use those Baka deshi?"

Allen turned to glare at Cross, who was leaning casually on the doorframe, he snorted.

"You made it practically impossible for me to forget anything you've taught me Cross, some things I really want to forget."

Cross smirked at his former student as he put on his leather trench coat that covered the guns nicely.

"I taught you and you are the best student I've got, despite being an idiot."

Allen sighed and looked him self over in the mirror, "I think there was a compliment in there but it was lost with the scathing tone and the insult."

Cross snorted.

"No doubt the best I'll ever get from you 'Master'" Allen moved to walk past Cross but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "Be on your guard tonight, I have a feeling your gonna need those."

Allen stared into Cross's visible eye and nodded, "I know." Cross watched as the white haired boy disappeared down stairs. He walked to a window and watched as two cars set off, one behind the other down the drive, 'that boy better watch himself, I hate breaking my promises.'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tyki drove for a while in silence feeling his brothers' tenseness coiled around the white haired teen and quite frankly it was killing his happy mood, he needed to sort this out.

"Allen something is bothering you."

"Not really Tyki."

Tyki shot a side ways glare at Allen and slowed the car down, "It wasn't a question Allen, I can feel your tense and it's making me tense, what is it?"

Allen continued to stare out the windshield. Tyki could tell he was hiding something.

"They're close."

Tyki stilled and pressed on the gas spurring the car on, "How close?" His grip was making the steering wheel groan,

"Just two or three of them, scouting us out I think but all the same I don't like how close they are."

Tyki eyed Allen's' side closest to him, Allen answered the question before it was spoken, "They're loaded, I couldn't bring myself to leave the house with out loading them."

Tyki nodded, "Should we catch up to Linali and Road and warn them?"

Allen shook his head, "Roads' seen and she'll be more than enough for them if they try to start something."

Tyki nodded, he parked the car next to the curb, he and Allen swapped seats. Allen kept the car running as Tyki went up to the apartment to get Lavi and Kanda. Allen took the time to calm himself; he patted his coat where the guns where hidden underneath and he felt reassured. He smiled over at Kanda who took shotgun and nodded to Allen and Lavi was manhandled into the back seat by Tykis lecherous hands. Allen tried not to laugh as he looked over Kandas' outfit, "And how is the count this evening?"

Kanda scowled and grunted, Allen laughed, "What is Lavi parading as, I would as k him but he seems rather busy."

The two in the back of the car were indeed busy; one trying to escape the molestation while the other wouldn't give up and were too busy to notice any one else.

"Pirate."

"Ah yes I see the eye patch." Allen had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road; the trousers Kanda was wearing were rather distracting. Kanda was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Allen too; he raked his gaze over the tight fitting clothes under the leather trench coat. Hell he was allowed to admire that body. He cleared his throat and wrenched his eyes away from Allen. Said teen was smirking slightly, he could hear Kandas' heart picking up and could tell Kanda was extremely attracted to him right now.

"So what are you then?"

Allen looked over to Kanda and smiled, "I think I'm a hired assassin, or so Tyki says."

Kanda nodded and looked over to the back seats and narrowly missed losing an eye to a top hat that was thrown from the back seat.

"Tyki is Jack the Ripper," He noticed Kandas' look, "We picked each others outfits this year, a little bit of revenge on my part." Kanda swallowed at the dangerous smile on Allen's face.

They soon arrived at the party after finding a parking space that was coincidentally right near to Roads' car, they'd shown they invites they'd bought at the door and staked out a corner next to some patio doors after getting drinks from the bar. The alcohol would do nothing for Allen and Tyki; they drank it anyway though, for Allen the slight burn as it went down was enough. Allen put his drink down and pulled Kanda up from his seat, he let his eyes shift just a bit letting them glow a bit brighter and it had the desired effect when Kanda's breathing picked up a bit, "Want to dance with me?"

Kanda could only nod, his mouth slightly open. Allen could see the fake fangs and oddly enough they turned him on a bit, he smiled and pulled Kanda onto the packed dance floor. He slung his arms around Kanda's neck can smiled when strong arms curled around his waist, hands planted firmly on his lower back. Kanda was doing his best really he was, that ass so close he just wanted to grab hold but that was the drink talking. It became increasingly harder for him (no pun intended) not to as Allen started to roll his hips innocently to the music. He shut his eyes and rested his head on Allen's' shoulder, how strong had that drink been! Allen nudged him and he looked round into those glowing silver eyes and when he saw Allen lick him soft kissable lips his control snapped. He reached down and grabbed the white haired boys ass and brought him closer, wedging a thigh between the other boys' legs and smirked when he heard a low groan come from the smaller boy. He kissed Allen lightly on the lips, then harder and soon both were in an all out war each trying to claim the others mouth, tongues battling for territory. Kanda pulled back, Allen's lower lip between his teeth and hell if those fake fangs weren't turning him on even more. His lip was released and they stared at each other for a few seconds, they had stopped dancing but Allen started up a small sway to his hips,

"You like to move fast don't you Kanda?"

"Hn." Kanda smirked and moved in to tug on Allen's' earlobe, "Yeah, is it too much for you moyashi?" He ran his tongue along the edge of Allen's ear, nipping the cartilage. He to felt smug at the sharp gasp he got from that. He moved down and started to lick and nibble on Allen's neck.

"No, I'm just wondering if you can keep it up." He rolled his hips forward his thigh nudging the hidden bulge in Kanda's trousers, Kanda bit down harshly on Allen's neck to stifle his moan and Allen gasped.

Tyki felt the atmosphere in the room and could pick out Allen easily though he couldn't see him in the crowd and he seemed to be really enjoying himself. He turned back to Road who had been talking, he figured he could try and give his brother some sense of privacy.

He was still going to tease him later though.

Allens and Kanda had some how made it out of the crowd to the garden area which was empty. Which was good the pair as they wouldn't have noticed if someone was watching them anyway.

Kanda had Allen up against a wall both hands had a strong hold on either of Allens thighs where it met the buttocks. Both boys so busy in the kiss didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Kanda pulled back and smirked at the dishevelled boy he had pinned to the wall, hazy sliver eyes shone back at him in the darkness,

"What giving up, you can't be finished yet." Mocked the taller boy, Allen growled, he could feel his fangs itching and grow a little, he was about to pull Kanda back down when his eyes widened and pushed back off the wall forcing Kanda to fall backwards onto the grass, Allens left hand protected Kandas head from any bumps. Kanda was about the shout at Allen when he looked back at the wall and saw three knives stuck in the stone where they had just been.

"Nice human you got there Walker, feel like sharing?"

Before Kanda could say anything he was standing up back against the wall Allen standing in front of him visibly shaking, an animalistic growl was resonating from the smaller boy, Kanda stayed quiet.

"He has nothing to do with any of this Lillian, just let him go back inside and we can talk."

A woman stood on the grass a few meters from them, she tilted her head and smirked, "No, I don't think so, he smells rather good too." She bared her teeth in a vicious grin, "Just one bite ne Allen it couldn't hurt."

"It couldn't hurt my ass bitch, ether let him leave or leave yourself, you have no sway here."

Allen slid one food forward like he was about to dash at her, his hands out ready to grab at her if she moved. Kanda stood silently, his hands inching to wards the knives in the wall. This caught the girls' attention.

"Ah ah ah, no you don't human." She lunged forward so fast Kanda barely saw it but Allen did and he met her half way, slamming his left fist into her stomach sending her sailing back. Her eyes glowed bright red and she let out an inhuman shriek as she lunged for Allen, he didn't follow her lead but caught her neck with his left hand and shoved her to the ground. She fought and clawed at Allen to try and get away.

"Where is the other two?"

Lillian only snapped her fangs at him and growled, "Your scum Walker, scum that Crow will see destroyed, you and your precious family, just like your precious father Mana, he was a waist of our kind, getting a human pregnant, you didn't even come out right, you had to be turned." She spat in his face and sneered. Allens fist contracted around her throat until a snapping noise was heard and the girl giggled shrilly, cackling loud enough it was a surprise no one was running over to see what happened.

"Kanda?" Kandas head snapped to face Allens back, "Go inside please."

Kanda scowled, "No, moyashi wha-"

"Go inside Kanda." Kanda stepped back as Allen turned to look at him, his eyes froze the Japanese boy where he stood, the silver had turned almost white but looked from like new ice, his pupils slightly slitted, Kanda was about to back away when Allens face changed to a look of horror just as Kanda hit into a rather hard body behind him. He was lifted by the neck and he started to struggle he was dropped when there was a loud bang heard. He looked behind him to see a large man with a bullet hole in his head and watched as the body disintegrated into dust. There was a shriek then a bone-breaking thud as Allen as thrown into the wall behind him and let out a sharp gasp. He slumped down the wall gasping.

Kanda stared then darted over to Allen and knelt down next to him,

"Oi moyashi," He didn't get to finish the sentence as the girl leaped at him, he head held funnily, but she didn't get far before a fast dark shape knocked her to the ground and they grappled growling and hissing.

Linali and next to Allen in a blink of an eye, "Oh Allen, you should have called us, this is bad." She was looking over his back where a knife blade was sticking out his back, it took Kanda a few seconds to realise that it was the handle of the knife that was stuck in Allens back. Allen was gasping for breath, it was more the discomfort of the foreign object in his lung that the fact it was in his lung.

Tyki looked over his brother with worry, he could feels Allens feelings, worry was the main feeling surrounding him, he turned to Kanda who was watching the blur of motion that was Road and the other vampire. He looked to Lavi who was standing behind Kanda, fidgeting with the eye patch around his neck. Tyki nodded at him and hoisted Allen up from the ground.

Kanda glared at him, "Put him down, you'll only make it worse you idiot."

Tyki glared at Kanda but said nothing he looked over to Road who had the other girl pinned, "Road finish up we gotta go now." He headed off towards a door leading to an alley away from the party; Kanda was busy protesting that Allen should be waiting for an ambulance. It surprised everyone present, who snapped at him,

"Kanda please shut up, a hospital wont help him, you saw her," she pointed to the pile of ash on the ground near road, "we're not like you so shut up and let us take care of our brother." She stared stonily at Kanda, "You and Lavi should head home and get some rest."

Kanda full out glared at her and started forwards making Road hiss threateningly and stalk towards Kanda.

"Like hell I'm going home, not when moyashi is hurt and I want answers about all the shit I saw!"

Lavi nodded, "You know what we've seen, trust us please."

Road growled at them, Linali scowled thoughtfully. She placed a hand on Roads shoulder and whispered something in her ear, Roads face evened out and took on a calculating gleam then she smirked rather sinisterly, the boys took a step backwards but Linali grabbed there wrists and took them in the direction Tyki had gone. When they got to the car people were still out partying in the street but they paid them no notice as they all got in Roads car and they drove off towards their home. They didn't notice the tall silhouette standing in the alley they had just come through watching them, then it disappeared.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When they arrived Kanda and Lavi were hurried through to the kitchen where they were welcomed by the image of Allen sitting on the Kitchen island top off with a knife sticking out his back, but what baffled the two humans was that he was sitting and talking so naturally to a dark haired man who was prodding around the object, blood was trickling down his back very slowly.

"Ah you two must be Kanda and Lavi!" The two were treated to the image of a tall slender woman with long red brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, "Let me get a look at you both."

She walked round them a couple of times like a mother wolf, prowling around a newcomer, checking they were trustworthy.

She stood back and smiled at them then hugged the one at a time.

"Really Sophie, you'll scare them off then me and Allen will have to find new toys." Tyki walked into the room with gauze, cotton wool and bandages. Setting them down next to the dark haired man who nodded his thanks.

"Ah but if I scare them then what chance do they have with my precious boys."

Allen scowled at his mother, "Please Sophie contain your glee, its tiring me out."

"Ah pish posh Allen." She smiled over at Allen, "Now you my dear need to be careful I think you boys play to roughly sometimes." She hooked her arm around Lavis' and pulled him from the room with Tyki following but not before 'gently' pushing Kanda closer to where Allen was, "Now Lavi Tyki has been non stop about you, lets chat while these boys play doctor."

Louis sighed, "My dear please keep you frivolous thoughts to yourself."

Sophie giggled and they were gone.

"Looks like she's calmed down from earlier, she was promising blood shed for what happened to her baby boy." Allen shook his head and sighed, Louis spoke, "Excuse my wife Kanda, she's incorrigible when it comes to the her boys, could you help me and prepare the gauze and bandages." Louis smiled slightly at Kanda not wanting to alarm him, he added jokily, "We won't bite."

Allen chocked, "Louis!"

"I apologise, my sense of humour is a bit dry." He smiled lopsidedly.

Kanda nodded and approached the island and started to measure out the bandages.

"What no questions?"

Kanda looked up into Allen's eyes; they were back to their deep silver with normal pupils. "It wouldn't make you uncomfortable?"

Allen snorted, "I cant get much more uncomfortable than I already am now can I?"

Kanda eyed the knife and nodded, he shot a glance at Louis who was watching him with an amused expression. "I think we should deal with this then you can have you questions, don't you think?"

Kanda nodded dumbly, "Yeah."

As Louis worked Allen watched Kanda out of the corner of his eye, he looked a bit confused he was about to ask Kanda what was wrong when Louis pulled the knife out causing Allen to grunt as blood started to pool down his back, "Ow."

"Now Allen, that didn't hurt." Louis took the gauze from Kanda and held it as Kanda wound bandages around Allens' torso.

"Well no but it did yank on my lung a bit, what wrong with wanting some sympathy?"

Kanda snorted and smirked slightly as he tightened the bandage making Allen pout at him.

"I'll leave you two to talk then." And then Louis was just gone.

Kanda kept his hand on Allens chest where he had tied off the bandage, he jumped slightly when a cold hand covered his own and looked up to see Allen searching his face, "You seem to be ok with all this."

Kanda took the hand covering his and help it turning it in his, he felt for a pulse and got nothing, then he realised how smooth and soft Allens hand felt in his own that was hardened from his training.

"I always thought there was something strange about you moyashi, too short for your age." Allen laughed quietly as Kanda watched his face.

"Ah well I was short for a human too, nothing much I can do about it."

"Che."

"Are you complaining?"

"No."

"I know what you're thinking by the way."

Kanda looked at him then blinked, he swallowed.

"Well not exactly, I can hear the tone, sometimes if I concentrate I can make out some thoughts, comes in handy when people try to sneak up on me."

"Didn't work to well today did it though." Kanda immediately felt bad about what he'd said, Allen winced then smiled slyly at Kanda, "Well you were distracting me, I need to concentrate for it to work, sometimes I prefer its can be turned off and on."

Kanda shifted from foot to foot, "can we go some where you family can't hear us?"

Allen lifted his brow and Kanda just realised what he said, "I mean, well, not that, right now, as another time, but-"

Allen stopped him by pressing a finger to the warm lips, "I get it, though they'll hear us through out most of the house, I know some where we might have a semblance of privacy." Allen moved to leap down than stopped, he looked up at Kanda smiling, "Help me down?"

"Che." Kanda rolled his eyes and helped the boy down and followed him to a room far from the voices of the others.

"My room, private most of the time."

Kanda sat on the couch and watched as Allen sat on the opposite end from him, leaning on the arm grimacing slightly, "Shall I say it or do you want to?"

Kanda hesitated slightly then said, "Are you guys all….Vampires?"

"Sounds silly doesn't it."

"So you are then?"

Allen nodded, he tilted his head staring at Kanda, "Scared?"

"No."

Allen smiled, "Good."

They watched each other for a few moments, "Can you all do the mind reading thing?"

Allen shook his head, "Only me as far as I know, and some others have other 'powers' but not everyone gets one."

"Sun light doesn't kill you?"

Allen tapped his chin, "No, we do feel the heat a bit more and it does slow us down a bit, makes us more like humans, but a little bit of sun lotion does wonders." He grinned.

Kanda looked disbelieving but didn't push it, "What about the other rumours?"

Allen sighed and began ticking the list off, "Nothing religious harms us, garlic does nothing, we can go over running water, we don't sleep in coffins and we don't make a habit of hanging upside sown from the ceiling, is there anything I missed?"

Kanda chewed his lip then said, "What about blood?"

Allens face flattened out, "Any blood will do except from the dead, it must be living blood, we don't make a thing of hunting humans, we may have one or two over a years time but mainly stick to animals."

"Why?" Kanda asked.

Allen looked like he was thinking, "More convenient and less murder reports going about I guess, though we cant really deny what we are." Allen watched Kanda who realised he was probably probing his thoughts for the next question.

"Wondering if we turn people a lot?"

Kanda nodded, staying silent.

"Again it's something we don't make a habit of, it's just the usual bite and let the venom run its course, many vampires don't bother giving their victims a chance to change though, it's safer to drain them." Allen stared off into the air, he came back to himself though, "most vampires prefer solitude too, forever is a long time and for some the chance of losing a partner is too much."

Kanda sat confused for a second, "Then why are all of you here together?"

Allen looked hesitant, then nodded, "That's because of a blood binding, if you were to take another vampires blood when changing you are bound to that person, I'm not sure how it actually works but it does."

"So all of you are bound?" Kanda sat forward and Allen watched the curiosity that had been spared there.

"Yes, Louis was bound to none then he found me, me and Sophie are bound to him and Road and Tyki are bound to me, I changed them both and in turn Linali is bound to Road."

Kanda felt jealousy when he heard that, but couldn't place why. "Do your being a vampire have anything to do with why I, you know?"

Allen studied Kanda for nth time that night, "I'd say it might but I'm not sure, for me it was something none us can answer just an inbuilt sense that lets us know I guess, I think that might be instilled in you too but then again maybe not, does knowing what I am put you off me?"

Kanda thought for a few moments, he chewed his lip out of his own habit and then Allen was in his face, gently pulling his lip from between his teeth, he had broken the skin and a little bit of blood was welling up, he watched as Allens eyes lightened and he could see the tips of rather sharp looking canines. He reached up and stroked his fingers lightly over Allen's cheek and watched as his eyes slid shut and Allen nuzzled his hand and kissed the pulse at the base of his thumb, "Hm it's rather strange."

"What is?"e gr He cursed that he sounded like a girl, all flustered.

Allen took his hand and kissed the palm, "."

Kanda scowled, "Che." He took Allens face in his hands and kissed him lightly, then he pushed Allen backwards so he was bridged over Allen kissing him hungrily, Allen licked at his bloodied lip and growled quietly when Kandas' tongue found its way into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the roof of Allen's mouth and savoured the moan he got.

"Not even had a first date and you two are already at it." This time Kanda growled at Road who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed looking smug. Allen sighed then chuckled and smiled up at Kanda. The elder boy got up off him with persuasion still glaring at Road.

"Allen-nii has to hunt."

Allen groaned, "Yes, yes I know."

Road skipped away looking pleased with herself.

Allen turned to Kanda, "Get some sleep, I wont be away long. I'll come straight back here."

Kanda stood and crossed his arms, "Che, don't baby me, go …eat baka moyashi."

Allen smiled warmly, he reached up and kissed Kanda again, and then he was gone. Kanda blinked. It was then he realised how tired he was. "Che, his bed better be comfy."

The moments before he fell asleep he decided it would take a lot for him to be put off,

"Try and get rid of me Allen."

Next thing he new was the comfortable blackness of sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

AN

AAAAHHHHHHHHH

OMG IT'S DONE!

I hope you enjoyed this, I sorry it took me forever to update this but exams were about.

RxR

Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allen sat on his bed staring down at the sleeping teen next to him. He felt jealous, envious. He had come to know his new life as a gift and a curse. He was given youth and an ageless life for as long as he could survive and then the down sides. None of them affected him more than the fact he couldn't sleep. He missed it, the time when his body would stop and rest for a while, where he could dream and escape reality. He had no body parts that need sleep for re-growth; his brain did not need to re-charge so to speak. But still he missed the worlds he had visited when slumber used to take him. Dreams where he would fly or swim in the deepest oceans, dreams where he was the adventuring hero setting out to save the world from dark shadows. Dreams of a loving father and mother. He could remember them, clear as day. His father was a tall respectable man, a man of the theatre, a joker and a clown. Allen smiled at the memories. His mother on the other hand, she was small and quiet but not in a submissive way, he could remember that one look from her would silence the son and fathers late night story times when Allen was supposed to be asleep.

_His mother had died a few months before his seventh birthday, she had seemed smaller and paler in those last few days, always up and working at something. He didn't blame his father, she had told him not to._

"_Mother, are you sick?" A young brown haired boy lay next to his mother, clutching her hand._

"_I am sick, in the sense of the love I've always felt for your father."_

"_Fathers making you sick?" The small boy jerked in surprise._

"_No Allen," her voice was stern, yet quiet. "Never blame you father, I chose this path, one that I would walk down with him, I knew what might have become of me." The pale women rest her hand on her son's head._

"_Are you going to heaven soon?"_

"_I suppose I am, so while I'm away you must look after your father, promise me Allen." She smiled down at her young boy._

_Allen nodded, tears forming in his eyes, "yes, I promise."_

"_Good boy, now go get your father for me, I have a few things for him to be told."_

_Allen smiled and ran from the room to fetch his father._

He did not know what she had said to Mana, but whatever she did say had struck him deeply, he'd done his best from the day of her passing to teach Allen about love and all human emotions and a promise to never forget how to be human.

"_Keep walking forward son, there's a great big world to see."_

Allen smiled; a tear fell down his cheek and landed on the bedspread. He watched as it soaked into the fabric. Vampires rarely cried (they could) blood did bring moisture back to the body but never enough for more than a few tears at most. He promised to keep his humanity and even past the first few months into his new life he had held onto that promise, it pulled him through and his father had been proud of his now forever 18-year-old son.

He knew now that his mother had died because of her lifetime of sacrificing her blood for her beloved husband, she had refused to change saying she didn't have the will to last forever but a lifetime with him would be enough. Allen laughed at the sappy-ness of it. But it seemed right to him. He would hold his mothers choice in his mind. He looked over at Kanda again.

"I promise to give you the choice, be however you wish to be with me, if you still do after this is all over." He pushed some of Kandas' long hair from his face; he felt the warmth of the blood flowing beneath the surface. He moved to lie down next to Kanda and rested his head on the younger mans chest and listened to the heartbeat. He felt his fangs lengthen but ignored the call to bite the human, his human. Allen rolled his eyes at his own possessive thoughts and smiled and settled down into a meditative state, the closest thing he now had to sleep, drinking in the scent of steel and lotus.

XXXX

Road sat on her pile of cushions watching Linali, type out something on her laptop. The smaller girl smiled and crawled over to the other girl, pushing the laptop out of her lap and curling up in its place. Linali smiled down at Road and pushed her fingers through the thick short hair.

"What is the matter now Road, another vision?"

"No, I only get them when I concentrate on them, I was too busy watching you."

Linali rolled her eyes but smiled all the while, "what where you thinking about?"

"How we owe Allen."

Linali stilled her hand and smiled sadly. "Yes we do, and we have eternity to pay him back, you have your eternity because of him, I've never been so grateful."

Road sat up and nudged her head into Linalis' neck. They really did owe him.

When Linali had brought back this quite boisterous girl who had looked her in the eye and stretched her bony arms out to her, back to the house clinging to her. She'd found in this small girl a blinking of hope for her, she held the girl close as she told her family how she felt, and her eyes beseeching. Louis had been unsure his old prejudices making him frown but when he looked down to were Allen ha grasped his arm he shoved them aside and gave his consent, Linali then turned to Allen and asked him to change Road, he'd been as shocked as the rest of them, Linali had been found by their family already changed and fighting hard to survive the new world, her reason was that as Road changed she could take her strength from Linali and in turn she'd belong to some one in this family she loved dearly, with a boy who was her brother and protector.

Allen couldn't have said no to this.

Road looked into Linalis' face and traced her cheek, bringing the girl back to the present, she blinked and looked at Road who pressed her lips gently to her others. Linali kissed back and when they pulled apart she hugged the smaller girl to her tightly and swore no one would steal her hope.

XXXX

Lavi was busy perusing the books on Tykis' shelf; he was decidedly ignoring the leering man that sat on the bed watching him. One book caught Lavi by surprise; he took it off the shelf and turned to Tyki one eyebrow raised.

"A bible?"

Tyki chuckled, "Yes probably the only thing in the room older than me, it was my fathers and then mine."

Lavi stared at him "You're religious, and a vampire."

Tyki hummed, "Not so much, I like the stories and listened to my fathers preaching but it never really touched me, its more sentimental than anything, I take wisdom and ideas from that book but not the beliefs, but the irony of a catholic vampire does seem quite amusing." He smirked as he took the book from Lavi and turned the pages gently and Lavi sat down next to him, "Read me one of your favourites."

This startled Tyki, then he smiled and flicked to a slightly worn page and began to read; "Now it came to pass in the days when the judges ruled…"

XXXX

Sophie Sat by a window staring out at the quiet drive that rolled away from the house, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. She sighed and swung her gaze to the two men sitting at the desk discussing matters. She only wished that whatever happened she and all of her family could come out of this in one piece. She felt Louis gaze on her and she turned and smiled at him.

XXXX

Kanda slowly woke up and looked down at the weight on his chest to see a mass of white hair. He stared for a minute longer trying to get his sleep muddled brain working. Allen noticed the change in Kandas' heartbeat and looked up into drowsy midnight eyes.

"Good Morning Kanda."

Kanda grunted in return and laid his head back down on the pillow. Allen sat up and grinned down at the older (?) boy, Kanda gave him a mild glare, "Time 'sit?"

Allen looked out the window, "I'd day around half past six in the morning."

A groan was heard from Kanda and Allen chuckled. "You can go back to sleep you know."

"Nah, I'm awake now."

"You certainly aren't a morning person are you?" Allen tilted his head to the side and this look in Kandas opinion was cute so he didn't glare too hard at the white haired boy.

"No."

Allen watched as Kanda stretched, his eyes zeroed in on the pulse in the boys' neck as he arched said column. He reached out a hand and pressed his index and middle finger to the pulsing life point and closed his eyes.

Kanda had stopped stretching when he felt the cool touch on the skin of his neck. He turned his head slightly and watched the pale boys eyes shut with a slight smile curling those light lips. When the fingers fell from his neck he saw the smile also fall and watched as Allen opened his eyes, Kanda sat looking at the sad looking boy. He felt a great urge to hug him and berated himself for having such girly feelings but a he watched Allen get up to leave the bed he reached out and pulled the boy to him.

Allen was surprised to say the least when Kanda had reached out and hugged him, his face currently pressed into the warm flesh of Kandas chest, he could smell steel and lotus again. He pulled back after a few minutes to see a light dusting of pink on Kandas face and he smiled at the embarrassed boy. The blush grew as a rumbling noise emitted from his stomach.

"Breakfast?" Allen asked.

Kanda nodded.

"Hmm, why don't you go have a shower, the bathrooms just through that door, I'll get your breakfast." Allen smiled again and Kandas' lips twitched in an almost smile. Allen hopped up and was out the door before Kanda knew what happened. He shrugged then made his way to the door Allen had pointed out and got ready for his shower.

Xx

Allen had had to dash quickly from the room, as images of a showering Kanda would not be good for his blood lust or libido. He could feel his fangs itch at the thought of what was currently happening in his bathroom, not that much happened in there a lot, he only used it for bathing, toilets weren't really needed considering the vampire diet but they gave the bathrooms a finished look.

'Yes think about toilets and what you are going to cook for Kandas breakfast.' He thought to himself. He cast his eyes to the ceiling and searched for his bathroom and promptly snapped them away after getting the tone Kandas shower had taken. If he could have blushed he would have made a tomato jealous.

XXX

Kanda made his way down to the kitchen after his refreshing shower feeling quite satiated. He sat down with a towel around his neck, gently drying his long hair out and watched as Allen moved lightening quick around the kitchen putting together Kandas meal. He couldn't help his eyes growing wide as he watched these speedy movements. When Allen turned round and saw Kanda he looked a mixture of shocked and cautious.

"Ah Kanda I didn't hear you come in."

Kanda stared a little bit more them cleared his throat, "You're fast." He instantly felt stupid for pointing out the obvious and watched as Allen smiled slightly and walked around the island in a purposely slow pace and placed Kandas plate in front of him.

"Yes well, I find it hard to keep up the human guise when I'm here, well I find it hard to keep up anywhere, I'm sorry if I scared you..." He trailed off.

"You didn't, just surprised me."

Allen watched him for a few seconds before moving off again at his normal pace and was sitting next to Kanda before he could blink.

"You should eat it before it gets cold." He nudged Kandas arm then turned to his cup and sipped from it.

Kanda started to eat his plate of bacon, eggs, mushroom and toast. He realised the Allen was watching him with a wistful smile, fingers stroking the rim of his cup.

"What?"

Allen looked at him startled then looked down at his cup, expression saddened. Kanda felt like a jerk until Allen spoke up,

"I miss little from when I was human, but what I probably miss most is eating," he paused staring at the plate, "I used to have such a huge appetite, nearly ate my parents out of house and home." He smiled at the memory.

"Of course I can't eat food now, a liquid only diet though keeps me going doesn't seem to satisfy me as deeply as food did."

Kanda had finished his plate and stood up to carry it to the sink, he then turned back and walked behind Allen. He felt foolish but he wrapped his arms around Allen's' middle and rested his chin on white hair. Allen gripped one arm slightly in a thankful gesture and leaned back into the warm body behind him. When Kanda let go after a few minutes Allen turned and smiled to him again. He reached up and cupped the warm cheek and pulled Kanda into a gentle kiss. When it ended Allen looked at him for a few seconds then hopped off the stool and pulled Kanda by his hand to the rather large living room that was quite empty of people but the TV was on.

"Where's your family?"

They got such a fright, (more Kanda than Allen) when Lavi popped up over the side of the couch and yelled a morning greeting to them "GOOD MORNING!" He could then be found curled up cradling his head from the punch Kanda had delivered him.

"Baka Usagi."

Kanda sat on the couch next the form of Lavi in pain and pulled Allen down to sit net to him (practically on his lap) to watch the TV.

When Lavi managed to sit up again feeling the bump on his head he pouted at Kanda.

"That was very nice Yu-chan"

"Don't call me that usagi."

"Ahhh Yu-chan is so mean!"

Allen prevented another punch from landing on Lavis' head when he grabbed Kandas' hand and turned to Lavi himself.

"Lavi do you know where my family is?"

"Huh, oh yeah they went out for breakfast." Lavi smiled widely and turned back to the TV "And I was watching the news to see if anything weird was reported last night, nothing so far though, only a death of a homeless person but it was blamed on teens taking Halloween to far, no ones been caught yet."

Allen mulled over this information, it didn't sit quite right with him, and he had the tight feeling inside him he didn't like. He continued to watch the TV and ignored the 'friendly' banter that was going ion between Lavi and Kanda.

Allen excused himself from the living room leaving the two humans left behind to stare after him.

Lavi turned to look at Kanda, "He looked a bit troubled Yu chan."

Kanda grunted and hesitated then took off after the pale boy.

XXX

Allen stood in the middle of his room, not really seeing anything, he could sense his family still out hunting, he let his mind drift to the news story. He knew it wasn't a vampire killing but it was a vampire that had killed the homeless man, he remembered the picture of where the body had been found on the news an it had been near where the party had been a block or too off. It wasn't a feeding kill it had been a message, a weak one. No human is safe around them. Allen clenched his jaw and his face took on a predatorily nature, they were messing with the wrong vampire. Allen hadn't realised he's bared his teeth and a slight hissing could be heard. Crow didn't seem to be able to realise when to back off. He could see his reflection in the window, fangs bared and extended and his eyes were glowing white and his eyes widened when he saw Kanda standing back against the door standing absolutely still. Allen felt a thrill go through him at the look of fear in the taller boys eyes. Allen quickly covered his face and willed his features to regain a human look. He stiffened when he felt a hot body right behind him and growled slightly when arms wrapped around him.

Xx

Kanda had walked into Allen's' room to find him glaring at the window. It was apparent he hadn't noticed the other boy enter his thoughts seemed to be troubling him. He watched, worry for himself as he saw Allens' face transform into a rather frightening sight and when Allen had noticed his presence in the room and covered his face.

The darker boy walked up behind Allen and wrapped his arms around the smaller middle, ignoring the growling that came from the moyashi.

"Moyashi's don't growl moyashi."

Allen sighed and slumped back against him.

"Sorry."

"What are you apologising for?"

"Growling at you."

Kanda smirked and buried his face in Allens' hair. Allen turned round and looked up at Kanda, his teeth back to normal but his eyes still lighter than normal. Kanda stared back, he was starting to get uncomfortable and shifted a little. Allen smirked cheekily and detached himself from the taller boy.

"Silly human boy," the smirk widened and Allen walked off to one of his shelves leaving behind a confused and slightly irritated Kanda.

"Oi moyashi watch what you say or you'll be on the sharp edge of Mugen."

Allen turned to stare at Kanda with his eyebrow raised.

"Please say you haven't named parts of your anatomy mugen?"

Kanda flushed pink and scowled, he crossed his arms, "No baka, Mugen is my Katana."

Allen looked genuinely surprised, "You have a katana?" The dark haired boy nodded, "Is that even legal?"

"Its and heirloom, as long as I don't kill anyone with it its fine."

"You logic is strange and morbid Kanda."

"Che."

Allen shook his head and went back to perusing his shelves, smiling.

XXX

AN

I am sorry, it has taken 369 days to get this to you all.

Uni and life had become very busy for me and I had no time to update any of my stories, hopefully with my holiday I'll be able to update a bit before I get back to university.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, RxR as usual and till next time.


End file.
